


Caught

by lowbudgetcyborg, theghettocyborg (lowbudgetcyborg)



Series: No Stopping/Keep Running [2]
Category: X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowbudgetcyborg/pseuds/lowbudgetcyborg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowbudgetcyborg/pseuds/theghettocyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was ruthless on her own, with Sabertooth in her head she was reckless as well. Or, Juggernaut has Rogue pinned, but that doesn't mean he's the one in control.</p><p>Warnings: Non-consensual sexual contact, swearing, and gay-baiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Cain was alone in his cell. He knew Rogue had gotten back from her mission because he'd heard some guards talking about it, but Wraith hadn't let her come back to the cell. Back to him.

She still wasn't back by the time the buzz of the lights and the monotony of the empty room drove him to sleep. He dreamed he was watching Rogue through his helmet displays. He savored her slim shape, her heat centers, and the wave pattern of her implant's transmission with a connoisseur's enthusiasm. Sleeping or waking, he knew her better than anyone.

He opened his eyes to the sound of Sabertooth's boots scraping over the tile floor as four guards dragged him back to his cell. There weren't any marks on him. Cain sat up and watched the door at the end of the hall. Soon it opened to reveal Rogue, manacled and walking between two more guards.

She walked with a hip-swaying swagger. When the guards un-cuffed her and shoved her over the threshold into their cell she didn't stumble. After the guards moved down the hall she looked up at him and grinned fiercely. She flexed her hands and Sabertooth's borrowed claws strained at the fabric of her gloves. "I recall I never paid you back for that thing in training last week, big boy," she taunted him quietly. Her voice was a mixture of laughter and anger and hurt all rolled up in her soft accent. "Think I'd have a better chance at it now?"

He watched her warily. Rogue could be ruthless on her own; Sabertooth's ghost riding in her head made her reckless as well. He was almost surprised when she sprang at him, aiming for his eyes. He caught her hand in his and tangled her in leg lock, half laying down, pulling her body close.

She snarled at him and tried to twist away while he concentrated on holding her without hurting her. Her wrists were like porcelain and silk cord. His leg was as big around as she was. The ends of her hair brushed his collarbone as she tried to jerk upwards. It smelled like her own sweat and Wraith's cigar smoke. He tried not to hear her angry panting breaths, or feel the way her uniform stretched tight over her hot skin. He couldn't afford those kinds of distractions.

"Let me go, cocksucker! I'm talking to you, you motherfucking neanderthal moron!"

"Rogue, you're nothing but twigs and hair and attitude. Are you trying to _make_ me break you in half?"

Her eyes gleamed feverishly and her cheeks were flushed. He tried to picture her in his helmet display. He didn't want to see her do this. "You're too pussy to do anything, big boy. Isn't that right? Or is it like the guards say, you're too gay?

Is that it Juggernaut?"

She smiled triumphantly as he roared in anger and sat up, forcing her backwards and tightening his hold. "Shut the fuck up Rogue! You don't know a damn thing about anything!"

She surged forward, laughing at him. He pulled his head back, but she didn't try to bite or press her cheek against his exposed neck. "I know that now you've got me, you can't do anything with me. Can't do anything with me, and no good way to let me go. "

She laughed again. "Who's got who here Juggernaut?"

She had teeth to match the borrowed claws and her nostrils flared as she drew in a long breath, taking his scent the way Sabertooth would. He imagined a ghost Sabertooth standing next to her and whispering "He wants to fuck you, girly. But let me tell you a secret: he wants to fuck _me_ too." He realized that her leg was pinned against his cock, which was stiffening in reaction to her squirming, and that where ever this was going he was safer with a hold on her than he would be with her free to strike at him.

"Who's got who here Juggernaut?" she repeated in a teasing sing song voice. She was rocking back and forth a little and he could feel the heat of her where she straddled his leg. Her smile got wider, more predatory, and she began to move a little faster. "I think I've got you _just_ where I want you, big boy."

He held perfectly still. In one room of his mind there was a ten year old Cain finding the magazines in his parents' closet. In another room of his mind there was a thirteen year old Cain realizing how well his hand fit around his father's skull. She squirmed catlike against him, moving her body in every way his hold allowed, mocking his non-cooperation.

Her curls brushed his chin, and he smelled Wraith's cigars again. The rhythmic pressure of her leg against his cock made him want to moan. He clamped his teeth shut. He could feel hot wetness against his thigh. He closed his eyes and pictured the wave pattern of her implant transmission. He told himself she wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for Sabertooth. He hoped he was right.

She was moving faster and more purposefully now. Each of her panting breaths was almost a cry. He tried to hold on to the wave pattern on his inner eye, but it started to pulse with her rhythm. Finally she bit back a groan and stopped moving. He opened his eyes on her sharp grin and half lidded gaze.

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that at least a _little_ bit, now can you?" she purred.

It was the truth in her words that made him throw her halfway across the cell.

She caught herself on her hands and knees then climbed, laughing, into her bunk. He told himself that it was the ghost Sabertooth in her head that made her laughter sound strange, that he hadn't heard the tears in it at all.

When he was sure she was asleep he jerked off into the steel toilet, then curled up in his own blanket. He hoped they brought him clean pants before she woke up. He hoped she didn't remember this tomorrow.


End file.
